Sanity is Overrated
by Quaystor
Summary: Oneshot. Entei and Moltres watch the opening of the Silver Conference, and talk about some of the couples they have amoung their kin. FireBirdShipping.


_As today is Valentines Day, I have decided to write a quick Legendaryshipping fic to fit to the mood today. A relatively unexplored shipping today: Firebir__dshipping, or Entei and Moltres. This also contains numerous referred Legendary ships, some well-know, and a few new ones. __Please enjoy, and leave a review!_

**Sanity is O****verrated**

"Hello, Moltres."

The legendary Fire Bird looked up, and saw one of her kin: the large brown-furred lion Entei.

"Oh, hey, Entei." she replied. "What brings you here?"

"I felt the presence of one of the Legendaries here, so I decided to check out if everything was okay." he said.

"I'm okay; I just came here to watch the opening of Silver Conference." she explained. Entei saw the large stadium, build by humans, for determining who the strongest battler is.

"Yeah, they use some of your flames to light the large fire on the stadium, don't they?" he asked.

"Indeed. There were some problems with the fire this year, but thanks to the interference of a human the ceremony could proceed as usual." Moltres said, looking at the stadium.

"A human, you say?" Entei enquired.

"Yes. I belief he goes by the name Ash Ketchum." she remembered.

The lion raised an eyebrow. "Ketchum?"

"Yeah, this is about the third time he saved my skin. Have you heard of him?" the bird asked.

"I've had dealings with him twice, yes. Not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he has his heart on the right place. Ho-oh seems to like him, too. Calls him some kind of saviour." he answered.

"He, too? Lugia is all over the boy as well. I think it's because he saved her son, Silver." she said. "Look, they're about to light the fire."

Both legendaries looked at the stadium. The eyesight of a Legendary Pokémon was far superior to that of any mortal. Although they were a few miles away from the actual event, they could clearly see the sweat dripping down from the forehead of the trainer who was carrying the torch with Moltres's fire. The man brought up the torch, and lowered into the large bowl, which would burn for the entire duration of the league. However, fate had different plans. A short gust blew over the stadium, extinguishing the fire of the torch. Everyone fell silent, including the two legendaries.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Entei said gobsmacked after a moment.

Moltres sighted. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." she spread her wings, and took off.

"What are you going to do?" he shouted after her.

"Just watch!" she replied. He did, and saw her flying towards the stadium. When she had reached the stadium, she let out a mighty cry, which caused everyone, both people and Pokémon, to look at her. She turned towards the bowl, focussed, and rained down a mighty Flamethrower in it. It caught fire, and bade the stadium in its light and warmth. Moltres made a dive towards the flame, and flew through. As she entered the core of the flame, she greatly speed up, away from the stadium. She had disappeared from view from everyone in the stadium, making it appear as if she had vanished into the fire. She landed next to Entei with a smile.

"There, all done." Moltres smiled at the lion.

"That was amazing, yet dangerous! What if someone is following you? We have to get out of here!" Entei warned her.

She laughed. "No need to worry, Entei. I can take care of myself; you don't have to keep an eye out for me."

He calmed down. "I guess you're right. It's just that I'm used to watching that Suicune and especially Raikou don't get into trouble. Since they have… each other now, I only have to worry about one place at a time now, instead of two."

"Wait, you mean that they're a couple now?" she asked.

"Yes, since about a month now." he replied.

Moltres squealed in joy. "Aw, that's so cute! Reminds me of Articuno and Zapdos…"

Entei looked surprised. "They too?"

"Yes, also for some time now. Articuno likes to correct others a lot, and since Zapdos is most of the time wrong about everything, they match pretty well." she explained.

He shook his head. "What's the deal with all those crazy couples, anyway? It makes me think we're the only sane legendaries."

"Well," she began, "who do we have when it comes to strange couples?"

"There's the two we just named," he said, "and Ho-oh and Lugia take a liking in the other, too. They won't admit it, but they do."

"Then there are Groundon and Kyogre. Talk about opposites." Moltres said.

"One made the land, and one made the seas. Opposites, yet comparable." Entei replied. "Then there are Latias and Rayquaza."

"I hope for Rayquaza that he doesn't mess up, Latios is pretty creepy when he's angry. Trust me on that one." she warned him.

"Then we've got Cresselia and Darkrai. Now those are nothing alike." he continued.

"Although they won't admit it, they need each other. And I'm not just talking about what they do here." she said.

"Dialga and Palkia are pretty obvious too. They're more similar to each other than any other couple." he said.

"True. Then we've got Jirachi and Phione. Although they both are young in mind, they are pretty cute together." Moltres mused.

"Speaking about Phione, I've seen Manaphy taking a liking in Shaymin, too. Although it's still fresh, I think something nice could bloom out of that." Entei said.

"Then we've got Mew and Celebi. It's safe to say that Mew is the apocalypse on legs, but he's cute." she continued.

"True. And even if he does something stupid, Celebi can travel back in time and fix it. They make a cute couple." he agreed.

"When we're talking about Mew, there's Mewtwo. He's single, which doesn't surprise me if you look at his attitude." she said.

"Maybe we should introduce him to another someone who seems to think that the whole world depends on." he shrugged.

Moltres though for a moment. "Heatran?" Entei nodded. "Hm, maybe you're right. They're both grumpy and old; at least that's what you would think of Mewtwo."

"Who else do we got? The Lake trio?" he asked.

"No. They are a strange lot, and seem to have some kind of internal relationship going which nobody understands." she replied.

"Then we have the Golems…" they exchanged a look, and shook their heads. "Better not touch that one."

"Right, that's about everyone." she summed up.

"Almost everyone. I've heard of something going on between two others." Entei said, his voice toned down a little.

"Really? Who?" Moltres asked interested.

"I've heard that there's something going one between Girantina and Arceus." he replied.

"What? Those two?!" she asked surprised. "Those two are REALLY different. Arceus keeps up the 'it ain't easy being holy' pretty good. Nobody has ever caught her out of character. And Girantina is… well, himself."

"Maybe because he is, he can scratch the surface of her shell of holiness." he shrugged.

"Maybe, but I wonder how he did it…" she asked.

"Well, that's about everyone, right?" Entei concluded. "Or did we miss someone?"

"I have the feeling did…" Moltres replied. "I don't know who."

The two thought for a moment, then realised who they had forgotten.

"Us!" they said at the same time. They looked at each other, then looked away, blushing.

"Well… we have more in common than most other couples…" Entei said.

"Being the sane Fire type of our regional trio?" Moltres asked.

"Yes… something like that." he replied.

She felt a call from far away, calling to her. "Entei, It was really nice being here with you now, but my duty calls me away."

"Oh. Okay." he said. "I know that after the league is finished, the humans always have fireworks. Want to go take a look at that together?"

She smiled. "As a date?"

He shrugged. "You can call it that if you like. So, you want to come?"

"I'd love to. I see you in a few days then." she smiled at him, and spread her wings. "Goodbye, Entei." she flapped her wings, and took off.

"See you later, Moltres." the lion smiled back. He watched her fly away, towards the horizon. He shook his head, and walked away himself.

_"I guess sanity is overrated."_

---

_Two works in 24 hours: that HAS to be a new record. Although you'd think otherwise, I won't write a sequel. This is a one-shot. The sequel is a lie. Don't add it to your Alert list. I won't update it.__ I say this because people add my one-shots to their Alert lists anyway. So, you know the drill, please review!_


End file.
